The push towards ever-smaller and more highly integrated circuits (IC) places enormous demands on the techniques and materials used to construct the devices that form those ICs. Such ICs are found in chips incorporated in a variety of common devices, such as computers, cars, televisions, game systems, diodes, lasers, photodetectors, magnetic field sensors, CD players, wearable electronics (e.g., Smartwatches and eyeglasses), Smartphones, and, more generally, mobile computing nodes. Components of these chips include, for example, transistors (e.g., CMOS (complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor) devices), capacitive structures, resistive structures, and metal lines that provide electronic connections between components of ICs and external devices.